Pirates of the Caribbean 3: Bloody Pirates
by savvy-mate
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR DMC Elizabeth and her crew must journey to the ends of the Earth to fin their lost crewman. JxE. R&R.
1. Mrs Sparrow

**Hello lovelies, newbie here. :3 Okay, so you should be warned:**

**THIS STORY HAS SPOILERS FOR POTC:DMC.**

**I was fortunate enough to be one of the first people in the world to view the movie at the NZ Premiere of PotC2, in fact, when I was watching it, on the 3rd, is was 8am in the morning for residents in London, where as the Leicester Square premiere would not take place several hours later. I went to the premiere dressed as a pirate, along with my friend, and to be honest, we kicked ass**

**I have seen the movie twice, viewing it also on the NZ release date of Thursday the 6th. I think this is the first time NZ has viewed a movie before the US, as movies usually debut in the US about three months before they show in NZ. :3**

**Anyway, I apologize now if I let any cats out of the bag.**

**This chapter is über short, as it's the first one, but do not fear! Future chapters will reach a couple of thousand words at least.**

**N/B: I sadly do not own any characters from PotC, unless I have created a new character, which will be stated. On the Brightside, I own underwear.**

**This is based along the third movie, and there is a chance that some things that happen in this will happen in the third movie, just a small chance.**

**Length: 1,000 words exactly :3**

**

* * *

**

**Barbossa was drunk again.**

**It had been a week since Will, Elizabeth and their pirate companions had been reunited with their previous rival, and none of them were pleased about it. According to Tia Dalma Barbossa was an essential ingredient in their quest to regain Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow.**

**After leading Barbossa from the Gypsy Swamp A/N: I'm unsure of what this place is called right now. back to Port Royal, he made a beeline straight towards the nearest inn, where, before one could say "Parleley, parlelellyleloooo, par le nee, partner, parsnip, parsley...", he had a wench on his lap, and rum in his hand.**

**During these times, Elizabeth – who was forbidden from even a swig of rum - and the others would be stationed and a secluded nearby table, having hurried, whispered conversations.**

**"If we want Jack back, we'll need to do something soon." stated an anxious Elizabeth Swann on the eighth night. Her lover gave a rather peeved glare at the mention of Jacks name, torn between himself, yes, Jack was his friend, but he has sighted his beloved kissing Jack. A heavy weight rested upon allowing Jack to die, as jack has in fact attempted to kill Will on a number of occasions.**

**"Aye," said Gibbs, his gruff voice penetrating Will's thoughts.**

**"Aye!" agreed Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, and even Cottons bird, the bird then ruffled it's feathers and bobbed it's head.**

**"So, uh, if we all agrees, why aren't we doing nuffink?" Questioned a rather baffled Ragetti.**

**"Well that's the whole point, ain't it mate? We're thinking of what to do so that we aren't doing nothin' and we have something to do, so that we can rescue the Captain." Pintel answered, possibly attempting too seem smart, only to fail dismally, greeted by looks of bemusement from his friends.**

**"Right. Well I've got an idea." Said a determined Elizabeth, as she stood. Removing her hat she tossed it upon the table, and marched towards Barbossa, tapping him forcefully on the shoulder. "Captain Barbossa we are going to go find Captain Jack Sparrow" Then through gritted teeth she added, "weather you like it or not."**

**Barbossa turned from the woman before him and stared at Elizabeth. He raised a large hand, and stroked rough, callused fingers down her tan face, "Fine then lass, we set sail at dawn." With that he turned back to the giggling maid who wrapped her wafer thin arms around his neck, kissing him across the face when-**

**"It is dawn." Elizabeth pointed out smugly, a wicked smirk on her pretty face.**

**Barbossa groaned, pushed the blonde girl away, and nodded grimly, "Okay, but, six men, a lass, an undead monkey, and a parrot don't make much of a crew."**

**Elizabeth raised her slender arms, vaguely indicating around her, "In this room, there are dozens of men, with no woman, no job, no commitments, searching for a life. Take that man for instance," she nodded in the direction of a sombre looking man, "for the past week he's been in here every night, singing pirate songs to his rum. If he's not a pirate, I'm married to Jack Sparrow."**

**The approached the man casually, Elizabeth in the lead. "Excuse me sir, are you interested in joining us on a voyage to the ends of the Earth? You seem like a sailing type of man." She said confidently.**

**The man turned his head to look up at her, revealing sunken in, sad dull brown eyes, a well withered face, thin lips that curled into a frown, a greying mop of mousy hair, and rough stubble. He peered at her curiously for a moment, before those thin lips opened, and a strangled croak escaped, "no. no man in his right mind would want to join an escapade to death, you'd fall off the side of the earth, the pull would be to strong, like a waterfall."**

**Elizabeth was slightly taken aback, she was positive this man was a pirate, but evidently, her judge of character was incorrect. Barbossa, who was stationed at her side, whispered mockingly, "Mrs. Sparrow."**

**"But-" Elizabeth started.**

**"C'mon lad, adventure of a life time, thing of it, the wealth, the bonnie lasses, you, me, the sea." Barbossa cut in, flashing, what he probably assumed was a winning smile, only to expose rotting teeth, and a few gold and yellowing ones. The man gave them an awkward sort of smile in return. He raised his hand, and Barbossa took it, shaking vigorously. "Welcome to the crew lad."**

**And this was how it went for the next hour, in which they found themselves a whole new crew, most had never set sail before, let alone stepped on a ship, but they were determined, and that was good enough.**

**"Let's go then." Barbossa said finally, he froze, rubbing his onyx beard, a thoughtful expression on his face, "but the Pearl's sunk, we've got no ship."**

**Elizabeth laughed lightly, and lent forward, until their faces were only a few millimetres apart. "You seem to have forgotten one key factor; we're pirates." She purred.**

**Hefty footsteps behind her forced her to swivel round, to face a _very _tall heavy man, with untamed shaggy black hair, bushy eyebrows, and a face that appeared to have been pummelled repeatedly and now resembled mashed potatoes. The character burped loudly, causing Elizabeth to mutter under her breathe with distaste, "Charming."**

**The man thumped a huge fist to his chest, "Ogré (1) be pirate! I will join you!" His words were slow, as though well thought out. Elizabeth stood gaping at the man, who must have been a good 7 foot and 8 inches. Barbossa grinned, "We won't be having you in the crows nest, it might break." He had to stand on the tips of his toes to pat the man on the shoulder, "welcome aboard."**

**And so begins our crew's latest voyage, on the hunt for their _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, to the ends of the earth, and back again.**

**

* * *

**

**Foot notes**

**1. Ogré is said "Oh-grey"**

**Well, whatcha think? Wanna know more about moi?**

**The names Lekhena. It's Cambodian, this is the first time I've ever told my name online, and I've been using the net since I was seven. Most people call me Lek, Lekki, and even Elekibeth. My online Alias's are Vinnie, Squishy, and Miffy.**

**But I've decided, a new website calls for a new nickname, and I've chosen to be Savvy. Yes. You can all call me Savvy. :3 3**

**I've never written here, I've never written a fanfic at all actually, I used to be a semi popular writer on Quizilla, few hundred readers, due to shameless promotion from my Quizillian friends, who were on the most popular list. I wrote original stories then, about a girl who had to tutor a bunch of misfits with a boy she loathed.**

**I actually wrote this story three days ago but I had to wait three days to upload it. ;-;**

**Ummm. I'm thirteen, fourteen in less then a hundred days, Taste of Chaos concert is a day before my birthday, and I'm going from Wellington to Auckland to see it New Zealand; we hardly get any concerts. I like rock and metal music, but I simply adore punk. I'm very immature and loserish, and I love playing Pokemon JBA games 3**

**I tend to fill up my text with silly smilies like :3 x3 and that's yoohaa. I make up words or say really stupid things, like yoohaa, teehee, toodles. I'm a very cutesy person, but I'll hurt you if needed.**

**Please don't send me any hate mail. I don't appreciate it. Kthnx.**

**Until next time, adios.**


	2. A giant sea monster!

Ahoy me hearties! How's life swinging? Hope you're all good :3

Is any one in the mood for helping me edit and check each chapter before release? I'd really like someone to do that.

Also, I really don't like the name of my story, I don't want to rename it "PotC3: At Worlds End" Cause that's unoriginal. Or I could go against everyone else and name it "Uncharted Waters" which was the other name contemplated for the movie. xD

I've decided I'm going to avoid reading all fanfics written after DMC, so that I can be original.

RESPONSES TO READERS:

**Plutobaby494:** Heheh, so many questions:D they'll be answered soon!

**xXBladesOfBloodXx:** Well yes, here is the next chappie :3 And yes it is a J/E pairing!

**RoleModel2:** Heh Thank you, I'm glad I'm not the only JE fan!

**ElizabethLuv16:** Thank you, I will definitely write more!

**Salrianna:** Lol thank you! btw, your name is really pretty:3

**Solitairebbw218:** Wow! Thank you so much, your comment really made my day! Thank you:3

Ahhh who else is dying for the next film? Ten more months dears, ten more months! )

Disclaimer: I own this plot, but I own none of the characters feature in the films, only a couple of odd extra-ish ones.

* * *

Captain Barbossa gazed at the ship – if one could really call it that - before him, an eyebrow raised sceptically. "That isn't a ship." He stated finally, narrowing his dark eyes, as they scanned the words along the side, which read 'Little Sturdy'. Rather oxymoronic in his humble opinion; the ship was severely dilapidated, and at the brink of collapsing. Every few seconds a faint creak could be heard, not improving the impression of the ship's stability at all. Rotting fish scattered along the deck, the putrid scent could be smelt from miles away. "Elizabeth Swann, I swear on the sea itself, if you expect an experienced not to mention notorious" he added this in with an air of pride, "pirate Captain such as me, to Captain a ship as disgraceful as that, you would be very wrong."

"It's a bit on the… runty side, but it's adequate," lied Elizabeth, her hands on her hips, as she also stared at the ship sharing the same expression as her Captain. "But really Hector, I meant, Captain, it will do." Her voice was so firm and final, it seemed like she was attempting to assure herself. Barbossa grunted, grumbling to himself and he paced backwards and forwards. Elizabeth could only catch a few of his words, 'rowboat', 'sink', rubbish' and 'puny'. She shook her head and grinned, about to tell him that he'd have to make do when-

"Over here!" They turned in unison to sight Will standing quite a distant away, a rather smug smirk on his face, as he indicated the ship next to him, which could possibly be one of the largest Barbossa had ever seen in his life. The new crew members had already begun to frantically untie it, though some appeared to be rather useless. Ogré, however, seemed to have no problem at all, as he strode along, simply tearing the ropes from the pins.

The detail of the ship was mind blowing, snakes slithered around the side, twisting and turning. The figure head was of a woman, whose hands were clasped to her bosom, the smile on her face was rather sinister, but the most intriguing part was her hair; instead of locks, her hair was made of snakes, reaching around everywhere, as if trying to escape her scalp. Along the side of the ship read the name 'Dark Medusa'.

"All aboard boys," cried Elizabeth, with a grin, waving an arm towards the ship. She was about to step up herself, before an ominous drawl interrupted her.

"If you were planning to pilfer one of my ships, you really ought to be a bit more surreptitious," followed by light chuckle, "good morning Elizabeth, long time no see." The familiar voice belonged to none other than James Norrington, her previous fiancé.

She turned, glaring at him; he appeared quite a lot better since there last meeting. A week ago, Norrington was scruffy, unclean, and smelt a bit iffy, however now he had donned upper-class finery, "Hello James, though by now I assume you have regained your title of Commodore Norrington, unless you enjoy wearing curly white wigs." Her voice was flat, serious.

"Actually, dear, you assumed wrong, it's now _Admiral_ Norrington. Lord Beckett was quite pleased to receive the heart of Davy Jones. Ah, I see you have yourself a new crew. Shame really, since I'll have to arrest you all, after the entire trouble you went to." He pouted his lower lip, but that could not hide the wicked gleam of joy in his eyes. Elizabeth was about to hoist herself up into the ship when her took a step towards her, "please, save us the trouble and come now, you can spend your time in a jail cell for a while, then a chain of events will eventually lead to your release, you can be happy and sing and dance. Win, win."

"I liked you better when we were due to be married," she spat scathingly, her scowl softened, and she looked down, lids half closed so that her eyes could be just seen through her thick dark lashes, "please, Admiral, let us go save Jack." The desperation in her voice was killing James - but he had a job to do.

He smirked, placing a hand over the hilt of his sabre, "I can't sorry. I'm afraid I'll have to capture you and take you under custody." He leaned forward, lowering his voice to a whisper, "is a day's head start good enough?"

She stared at him shocked for a second, the gratitude and adoration flowed from her, as she leant forward, pecking him on the check. "Thank you," she murmured, and with that, she was climbing onto the ship. She gave him a nod, which he returned, before turning around, to find the whole crew looking at her, awaiting orders.

"Well what are you scallywag's waiting for! I'm the Captain! Let's cut and run men, or I'll slash you all with the cat o' nine tails." Barked Barbossa hoarsely, an edge of danger to his voice. He turned to make his way to the captain's cabin, but was greeted by the curious face of Elizabeth staring up at him, "I told them to set sails quickly as possible, or I'll whip them." Before Elizabeth could open her mouth to protest, he continued, "I'll be off to me cabin now, you can join me if you want."

Elizabeth gritted her teeth and stormed away.

* * *

"Wha's our headin' Cap'n?" Asked one of the new crew members, who went by the name of Jacque, a boy probably in his late teens, was positioned at the binnacle, fiddling around with the compass. For a boy with such a classy name, his speech was thickly accented and rough.

A drowsy Barbossa made his way to the aft, running thick fingers through frizzy dark hair, as though to 'preen' himself. No improvement was made. "We're due south at all times, any land in the way, sail around it, try to keep to open water." This was followed by the shouts running through the crew, as everyone scattered, getting to work.

"Elizabeth…" Will whispered, approaching his lover, "we've forgotten one thing." She looked up at him, releasing the rope in her hand, giving him a questioning look, "the whereabouts of Davy Jones's heart is still a mystery. We don't know who has it, or how it could affect our sailing."

Elizabeth shrugged, snaking her arms around his neck to hug him, "Norrington has it, but we'll get that heart back soon, very soon." They stared at one other directly for a few seconds, in a rather awkward silence. A long silence you held between a complete stranger in which you had just met, when words and civilised conversation failed you.

"We'll need a jar of dirt. I'll go find one." Will pulled away from her embrace, leaving Elizabeth looking slightly confused and upset.

"He's an obstinate man." Commented a thick voice of Ogré, who had appeared beside her like a shadow, which was rather peculiar for a man of his bulk. Elizabeth jumped at his words, holding a hand to her chest in shock. "Ogré know these sorts of things, Ogré is a good judge of character." Elizabeth decided that Ogré was not quite as simple as he seemed. Though yes, he was slow and referred to himself in third person, he would occasionally say or do something extremely intelligent. "He's also unhappy."

"It's just because he misses Jack." Elizabeth said defiantly, as though she has been accused of some crime. She calmed slightly, and beamed at him, "you'll really like Jack, he's a pirate, but he's a good man." Ogré gazed at her, his expression sombre, he didn't say anything, but raised a large hand to pat her on the shoulder-

"MONSTER! A giant sea monster is chasing us!" Cried the fearful, high pitched voice of one new crew member, pointing overboard with one hand while using the other to grip a nearby friend closely. The whole crew made its way to the port, grumbling curiously. Each man strained his neck attempting to catch sight of the so called 'sea monster'. There was a few moments of silence, and just as they were about to return to their duties, a shrill call greeted every ear.

"You lily-livered woman! No offence Elizabeth," Barbossa added, "it's a bloody dolphin! It's not going to hurt you at all! Get back to work the lot of you!" this was followed by grunts as everyone moved back to work.

Many days and many nights followed, with not quite so much excitement, the seas were barren, and they did not catch sight of even a fishing boat. Most nights were filled with gambling, drinking, and joking around; most men caught a mere three to four hours sleep, before being woken by a raving Captain Barbossa at dawn. By now many of the men had slipped into the routine and were used to it, but not for Elizabeth, as when Jack captained the Black Pearl she was permitted to rest longer than the crew, unbothered, with Barbossa it was either get up or go over board.

After a few weeks Barbossa finally saw a ship approaching them from behind, bearing the East Indian Trading Company's flag, he raised his spyglass to his eye observing it silently. Shouts ran through the deck as the word of the ship spread.

One lad approached Barbossa, "Captain, there's a ship."

Barbossa glared through his spyglass, "are you daft lad, I'm looking right at it!"

The boy gulped, "Not that one sir."

Barbossa lowered the spyglass, swivelling, ready to bark at the boy, when he froze. Approaching the Dark Medusa – at high speed – was a very oriental looking ship, a dozen men aboard, heavily clad in amour of the likes he had never laid eyes upon. These men, though quite short, appeared to be trained warriors. They also appeared to be vicious, as each man wielded a weapon barbarically.

Elizabeth emerged from below decks, and glanced at both ships.

"Bugger."

* * *

Um okay, I'd like to apologize for the lack of humour so far it's rather difficult without dear Jack, and the shortness, and the lateness, I've been soooo busy recently with the holidays, and friends and all that. :3

Bah whatever Savvy shut up and stop apologizing.


End file.
